DZOZ-AM
DZOZ-AM (1206 kHz Metro Manila) ZTV Radyo Pinas 1206 is the flagship AM station of ZOE Broadcasting Network in the Philippines. The station's studio is located at 22/F Strata 2000 Bldg, F. Ortigas Jr. Ave., Ortigas Center, Pasig City, while its transmitter is located at Brgy. San Roque, Antipolo City, Metro Manila. ZTV Radyo Pinas 1206 operates 24 Hours Daily except on Holy Week of each year where off-air starts at 12:00am of Maundy Thursday and ends at 4:00am of Easter Sunday. The current station manager of ZTV 33 is Jonathan Jabson. At present, Radyo Pinas 1206 is considered as one of the top stations in the AM band in Metro Manila and is recognized as one of the most awarded radio stations in the Philippines by the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas or KBP. Radyo Pinas 1206 is also simulcast via ZTV Global and also has a television channel on SkyCable named RadyoviZion TV where the studio and hosts of its programs can be seen by its listeners and viewers. Profile 'DWAN' The station's aim was to provide real-time traffic updates and public service reminders to inform the public, through safety tips, on how to prevent traffic accidents and some programs aired simulcast on MMDA TV. It operated from 4 a.m. to 12 m.n. from Mondays to Sundays. Prior to MMDA taking over the frequency, the station was known as DWWA 1160/1206, and later DWAN 1206 which was operated by Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation, a company owned by the late Marcos crony Roberto Benedicto. When BBC was dissolved after the 1986 EDSA Revolution, ownership was transferred to the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. The station has not been broadcasting since July 13, 2010, when it was cut off the air as an effect of Typhoon Basyang. Both the station and MMDA TeleRadyo permanently ceased operations on August 17, 2010 in order to cut expenses, which were costing the agency at least 1 million pesos every month.Inquirer.net, MMDA stops radio, TV operations 'Radyo Pinas 1206' In October 4, 2010, it was found out that the set of investors are associated with Bro. Eddie Villanueva, the chairman of ZOE Broadcasting Network and Jonathan Jabson, the station manager of ZTV 33. Since November 25, 2010, it was on its test broadcast, airing ZTV's feed. Radyo Pinas 1206, ZTV’s radio arm, was launched on January 3, 2011. His mission is to bring the glory of radio, which is radio sans images, since “Radio on TV” has become the new trend. He also launched ZTV OB van radio, a first in Philippine Radio history, in which it broadcast to a specific location via see thru OB van studio vehicle. Meanwhile, DZOZ AM rebranded as Radyo Pinas 1206 kHz with a news and public service format. With its all-reportorial team on 24/7 operation, Radyo Pinas 1206 kHz sets off a formidable synergy with the ZTV News and Public Affairs Central Desk in terms of content generation and news materials. The network started recruiting both experienced and new employees including Radyo Pinas Reporters. Their studios were initially located at Calvo Building in Escolta Manila and the station was launches to its current studios in the ZTV Radyo Pinas Studios in 22/F Starata 2000, Ortigas Center, Quezon City.. Radyo Pinas 1206 kHz was born, carrying the tagline "Ang Radyo Tunay Na Pilipino" with the power of 100-kilowatt transmitter tower of ZOE Broadcasting Network on January 3, 2011. Madam Rosa Live, the first ever full-length program of the station was launched. It is also the country’s first-ever news and commentary program on AM radio. On January 8, 2011, Radyo Pinas 1206 launched Operation Tulong, a socio-civic organization that helps the people in time of need. ZTV News and Public Affairs head Tony Israel joined Radyo Pinas 1044's roster of broadcasters and had a program with the station entitled Bayan Na, Numero Uno! aired every weekday mornings. As it was in the past, Radyo Pinas held on the tradition of the DZJV (field reporters) to further develop the station's capabilities in serving the public. Ysabella Villena, one of the DZJV members of the team, started training new recruits. The first to be hired were Love-Love Tengsico Tioseco, Nery Santos, Marvin Javier and Art Borjal. In January 17, 2011, the first ever tandem on local AM radio was introduced. Willie Espiritu is the host of Usapang Legal sa Radyo, a radio version of Usapang Legal with Willie. In March 7, 2011, Radyo Pinas 1206 stages its first-ever free medical and dental mission helping over 200 indigents. Radyo Pinas 1206 kHz ranked first among all AM radio stations in 2011. For the year in a row, it won the KBP Golden Dove Award for Best AM Radio Station. On May 16, 2011, found on the left side of the radio's AM frequency (1044 Khz), DZOZ Radyo Pinas is now broadcasting via satellite in six far areas of the country and is being heard almost in each and every corner of the nation. Also, in July 2011, Radyo Pinas 1206 became the first local AM station to be made available in the World Wide Web with its inclusion in the ZTV 33 website. All programs of the stations are broadcast live and can be enjoyed by all Filipinos around the world via ZTV Global. It was also on the same month when the station tapped the power of text messaging with Radyo Pinas TxtRadyo. Radyo Pinas 1206 has continously held on to an impressive showing in all the ratings since 2011 having captured the Number 1 slot in almost all the surveys for the past years. In September, after just three months of full-blast operation, Radyo Pinas 1206 was No.1 in the ratings. In January 16, 2012, Ang Paglilitis, the impeachment coverage of Radyo Pinas 1206, became the public’s first source of information on the impeachment proceedings against Chief Justice Renato Corona of Chief Justice of the Supreme Court of the Philippines and Impeachment of Renato Corona. Personalities *Tony Isarel *Willie Espiritu *Madam Rosa *Carmen Ignacio *Angie dela Cruz *Rey Orosa *Janice Absin Catipay *Chichi Fajardo Robles *Zaldy Lenon *Harry Tambuatco *Len Manlapaz *Peter Ledesma (2013-present) *Chat Almarvez *Jose Sison *Liezel Po *Gemma Cruz Araneta *Atty. Rolando Sibal *Dante Jimenez *Justo C. Justo *Letty Magsanoc *Danny Arao *Ms. Sweetie Gardiner *Fr. Fernando Suarez *Len Manlapaz *June Keithley *Shelly Espeleta as Mary Rose Jacinto *Alex Magno *Waldy Carbonell *Jun Obrero *Melinda De Jesus *Santa Zita *Atty. Roger Evasco *Atty. Lorna Patajo-Kapunan *Vicente Ayllon Former *Chito Alcid (2011-2013) 'Reporters' Some of the reportes include DZJV 1458 corespondents is also part of ZTV Radyo Pinas news team. *Love-Love Tengsico Tioseco - News Desk/Special Assignments *Marvin Javier *Daniel Castro *Ysabella Villena (News Desk) *Atty. Roger Evasco *Danny Arao *Nery Santos - House of Representatives Correspondents *Dennis Giron *Vutz Tomandao - Special Assignments *Arleen Vargas (Malacañang Correspondents) *Andoni Alonzo *Miguel Enriquez (Senate Correspondents) *June Keithley *Thelma Dumpit-Murillo *Ronald Magbuhos Papag *Edgar Quesada *Art Borjal (Traffic Report and Special Assignments) *Rolly Magat *Noel Villarante (War correspondent of PNP/Defense Reporter) 'Provincial correspondents' 'Luzon' *Philip Erpelo and Xenia Ribaya (Baguio Correspondent) *Rezlyn Salud (Laoag Correspondent) 'Visayas' *Carlene Antepasado (Iloilo Correspondent) *Agnes Lira-Jundos (Bacolod Correspondent) *Shiela Estrada and RJ Leduna (Cebu Correspondent) 'Mindanao' *Ferdie La Paz (Zamboanga Correspondent) *Mylene Pabayo and Katrina Louise Neri (Cagayan De Oro Correspondent) *Art Bonjoc Jr and Bert Gorgonio (Davao Correspondent) *Kathy Kasayan (General Santos Correspondent) Programs 'Current Programs' 'News' *''Balitahanan'' (January 3, 2011-present) *''Balita Ngayon'' (January 3, 2011-present) (simulcast on ZTV 33) *''Balitang Umagang Alas Kwarto'' (January 3, 2011-present) *''Headline 33'' (January 3, 2011-present) (simulcast on ZTV 33) *''Radyo Bisaya Balita'' (January 3, 2011-present) *''Radyo Global Report'' (January 3, 2011-present) *''Radyo Pinas Balita'' (January 3, 2011-present) **''Radyo Pinas Balita Alas Siyete'' **''Radyo Pinas Balita Alas Dose'' **''Radyo Pinas Balita Alas Kwatro'' *''Radyo Pinas News Flash'' (January 3, 2011-present) 'Talk and Public Affairs' *''Bayan Na, Numero Uno!'' (January 3, 2011-present) *''Madam Rosa Live'' (January 3, 2011-present) *''Ngayon Na, Pinoy!'' (January 9, 2011-present) *''Tambalang Tambuatco at Manlapaz'' (January 3, 2011-present) 'Public Service' *''Doc Willia and Liza'' (January 3, 2011-present) (simulcast on ZTV 33) *''[[Hotline Manila'' (January 8, 2011-present) *''On Scene: Balita, Aksyon na Serbisyo'' (January 3, 2011-present) (simulcast on ZTV 33) *''Operation Tulong'' (January 8, 2011-present) *''Partners in Law'' (January 8, 2011-present) *''Usapang Legal sa Radyo'' (January 17, 2011-present) 'Entertainment' *''Chika Lang Yun!'' (January 8, 2011-present) *''Chismis Na Chismis'' (January 3, 2011-present) *''Jojo A. Late @ Nite'' (January 3, 2011-present) 'Music' *''Christian Music'' (January 3, 2011-present) *''Radyo Pinas Music'' (January 8, 2011-present) 'Religious' *''Bisperas ng Biblia'' (January 9, 2011-present) *''Healing Grace with Fr. Fernando Suarez'' (January 9, 2011-present) *''Jesus is Lord Holy Prayer'' (January 3, 2011-present) *''Jesus is Lord Holy Rosary'' (January 8, 2011-present) *''Divine Mercy TV Mass'' (January 9, 2011-present) (simulcast on ZTV 33) 'Programs from ZOE TV' *''Adyenda'' (January 4, 2011-present) *''Diyos at Bayan'' (January 7, 2011-present) *''Jesus the Healer'' (January 3, 2011-present) *''Light Up'' (May 2, 2011-present) *''Midnight Prayer Helps'' (January 6, 2011-present) *''PJM Forum'' (January 3, 2011-present) 'Former programs' 'Talk and Public Affairs' *''Kumusta Ka'' (January 8, 2011-2014) 'Programs from ZOE TV' *''Legal Forum'' (January 3, 2011-2016) Program Schedule 'Monday-Friday' *4:00am - Balitang Umagang Alas Kwarto (Dante Jimenez) *5:00am - Radyo Bisaya Balita (Danny Arao) *6:00am - Bayan Na, Numero Uno! (Tony Isarel) *7:00am - Radyo Pinas Balita (Tony Israel) *7:30am - Bayan Na, Numero Uno! (Tony Israel) *8:30am -'Tambalang Tambuatco at Manlapaz' (Harry Tambuatco and Len Manlapaz) *10:00am - Hotline Manila (Justo C. Justo and Madam Rosa) *12:00nn - Radyo Pinas Balita (Janice Absin Catipay) *12:30pm - Madam Rosa Live (Madam Rosa) *2:00pm - Usapang Legal sa Radyo (Willie Espiritu) *4:00pm - Radyo Pinas Balita (Zaldy Lenon) *4:30pm - On Scene: Emergency Response (ZTV 33 simulcast) *5:30pm - Balita Ngayon (ZTV 33 simulcast) *6:30pm - Chismis Na Chismis (Peter Ledesma) *7:30pm - Jesus the Healer (radio version) (Monday) *7:30pm - Adyenda (radio version) (Tuesday and Thursday) *7:30pm - PJM Forum (radio version) (Wednesday) *7:30pm - Diyos at Bayan (radio version) (Friday) *8:00pm - Light Up (radio version) (Tuesday and Wednesday) *8:00pm - Midnight Prayer Helps (radio version) (Thursday) *8:30pm - Balitahanan (Alex Mango) *9:00pm - Christian Music *11:00pm - Headline 33 (ZTV 33 simulcast) *11:00pm - Christian Music 'Saturday' *4:00am - Christian Music *6:00am - PJM Forum (radio version) *6:30am - Midnight Prayer Helps (radio version) *7:00am - Radyo Pinas Balita (Chichi Fajardo Robles) *7:30am - JIL Holy Rosary *9:00am - Christian Music *12:00nn - Radyo Pinas Baltia (Danny Arao) *12:30pm - Operation Tulong (Len Manlapaz and Atty. Rolando Sibal) *2;00pm - Christian Music *4:00pm - Radyo Pinas Baltia (Zaldy Lenon) *4:30pm - Adyenda (radio version) *5:00pm - Radyo Pinas Music *7:00pm - Chika Lang Yun! (Chat Almarvez) *8:00pm - Partners in Law (Atty. Roger Evasco and Atty. Lorna Patajo-Kapunan) *9:00pm - Diyos at Bayan (radio version) *10:00pm - Christian Music 'Sunday' *4:00am - Christian Music *6:00am - Diyos at Bayan (radio version) *7:00am - Healing Grace (Fr. Fernando Suarez) *8:00am - Divine Mercy TV Mass (ZTV 33 simulcast) *9:00am - Christian Music *4:30pm - Adyenda (radio version) *5:00pm - Radyo Pinas Music *7:00pm - Chika Lang Yun! (Chat Almarvez) *8:00pm - Radyo Pinas Balita Weekend (Felix Tambongco) *9:00pm - Ngayon Na, Pinoy! (Rey Orosa and Maurice Arcache) *10:00pm - Christian Music *11:30pm - Jesus the Healer (radio version) *12:30am - Christian Music with Radyo Pinas News Flash (hourly news capsule) ZTV Radyo Pinas AM stations References See also *ZTV News and Public Affairs *ZTV Global *Z 100.1 FM *ZOE Broadcasting Network *ZTV 33 *DZJV-TV *DZOZ-TV/Light TV 33 *DZJV 1458 *RadyoviZion TV *ZTV Pinoy (Philippine newspaper) *ZTV, to launch promo in 2011 *ZTV 33 Programs *ZTV 33 Program Schedule Category:Metro Manila radio stations Category:News and talk radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations established in 2007 Category:Radio stations established in 2011 Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:ZTV 33